


Worth It

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 24 hour porn challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, wand in a knot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn’t want to wake Draco up so early in the morning, but there’s a <s>little</s> big, hard problem he needs some help with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wand_In_A_Knot 24 hour Porn Challenge Round 1; Prompt: Morning Wood.

The sun is only just beginning to rise, soft pink light filtering in through the windows, but Harry can’t seem to fall back asleep. Draco snores softly next to him, his back pressed against Harry’s chest. Draco looks perfectly at peace—a vision of pure innocence—but Harry’s cock seems to disagree. 

It lays there, rigid and throbbing, aching for an early morning release. Draco’s been working day and night in his potions lab and has been getting so little sleep as it is, the last thing Harry wants to do is wake him. He shifts slightly, willing his erection to go away, but his cock has a mind of its own. Maybe he can quietly slip out of the room and have a quick wank in the bathroom. The bed, however, is so warm and comforting, it really would be such a shame to leave it.

Draco makes a soft noise in his sleep, snuggling closer, his arse pressing against Harry’s stiff cock. Harry bites his lip at the delicious pressure and holds his breath as he gently rocks back and forth. He delights in the friction his soft movements create, his hard cock rubbing against Draco’s pants-clad arse. It’s not enough, though. He needs more.

Harry carefully rolls onto his back and squeezes the base of his cock, stifling a moan as a drop of pre-come spills from the tip. His body floods with heat as he starts to slowly stroke himself with one hand, the other reaching lower to tease his hole. He squeezes his eyes shut and surrenders to the pleasure.

“Harry?” Draco asks sleepily.

Shit. Harry’s eyes snap open, finding Draco propped up on the bed, looking over him groggily. Harry’s hand quickly moves away from his prick but not before realization dawns in Draco’s eyes.

“What’s going on here?” Draco asks coyly.

“Er, Well I—” Harry blushes and stutters. “I didn’t want to wake you up, but I… Well, I—”

“Had a little something keeping you up?” Draco cuts off with a smirk, gripping Harry’s cock in his hand. He gives Harry’s cock a once over and bites his lip. “Well, not so little, really. Quite the opposite, in fact.”

Harry’s head falls back on the pillow as he lets out a soft groan. Draco begins to stroke his prick, slow but firm, and the pressure of his boyfriend’s hand feels incredible.

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” Harry moans, hips arching off the bed, rocking with Draco’s strokes.

“Oh yes,” Draco replies, chuckling softly. “You do seem very sorry.”

Harry has the decency to look mildly abashed and through great will power lowers his hand to Draco’s, stopping his movement.

“You don’t have to,” Harry mumbles, even as his cock throbs in protest.

“Oh hush.” Draco rolls his eyes playfully, offering his finger to Harry. “Here, suck.”

Harry’s pulse increases as he takes the offered digit in his mouth, sucking hard until it’s dripping with spit. Draco moves between Harry’s legs, spreading them apart, before bringing his spit-slicked finger to Harry’s arse. Harry’s breath hitches as Draco’s rubs small circles around his hole, the nerves around his sensitive rim sending shocks of pleasure throughout his body.

“Please,” Harry whines, gripping the bedsheets with clenched fists.

Draco’s eyes flash with lust as he pushes his finger all the way in, grabbing Harry’s neglected prick at the same time. Harry is still stretched from the night before, and Draco’s finger slides in fairly easily, twisting as he pulls on Harry’s leaking prick.

“Draco,” Harry pants as he adds another finger. “Fuck me, fuck me, please.”

Draco ignores Harry’s plea, adding a third finger and increasing his strokes on Harry’s cock.

“Oh fuck,” Harry grunts, “I need you inside me. I need you to fuck me.”

Draco’s strokes slow as he pulls his fingers out of Harry. “I don’t think so, my dear. You woke me up, you’re going to have to do all the work yourself.”

Harry’s brow furrows in confusion as Draco removes his pants, revealing his hard prick, and moves to lie next to Harry, on his back.

“You’re going to ride me, Harry,” Draco purrs.

Harry’s prick twitches in response, his arse clenching eagerly at the thought of being filled by Draco’s thick cock. Draco reaches to the bedside table for the lube, but Harry catches his hand and stops him.

“No, I want to feel you,” Harry murmurs.

“Fuck, Harry,” Draco groans in response, hand reaching to his own cock and giving it a few pulls.

“Yes, exactly.” Harry straddles Draco, positioning himself over his cock as Draco lines it up against Harry’s waiting hole.

Draco lets out a low hiss as Harry slowly lowers himself onto Draco’s prick. Harry’s body trembles, drinking in the burning sensation as his arse stretches to accommodate Draco’s thick cock. The pain is temporary, though, and soon Draco is completely seated inside Harry, the throbbing fullness already pushing Harry over the edge.

“Well, aren’t you going to move?” Draco teases, eyes burning with desire.

Harry lifts himself up, only the very tip of Draco’s prick still in his arse, and pauses there, a challenge in his eye.

“Git,” Draco gasps affectionately, his hips squirming on the bed.

Harry grins mischievously in reply, gently rocking back and forth an inch, fucking himself only on the head of Draco’s cock.

“Harry, Harry,” Draco pleads.

He’s quite enjoying teasing Draco, and the delicious sensation of Draco’s swollen head rubbing against his rim, but it’s clear they both need more. In one short, swift movement, Harry drops himself down, taking the entirety of Draco’s cock into his arse. They both let out an appreciative groan and the little control they have left completely snaps. Draco grabs onto Harry’s hips, grinding him onto his cock, while Harry roughly pulls on his dripping prick. He bounces frantically on Draco, savouring the fullness at every move, his hand a blur on his own cock. Draco’s mouth is open, incomprehensible words falling from his lips, his face flushed in arousal as sweat drips from his temples. It’s so bloody gorgeous and erotic and perfect, and Harry’s hand stutters over his cock as his orgasm bursts from him. Harry trembles as spurt after spurt of come splashes over their bodies, his arse clenching around Draco’s cock. Draco cries out, as he pumps his hips once, twice and then stills; Draco’s prick throbbing inside Harry as he fills his arse with hot come.

Harry shivers in the aftermath of his orgasm, collapsing over Draco as his arms reach out to embrace him. They lay there for several moments, bodies hot and sticky, while they attempt to regain their breath. Eventually Draco pulls out with a soft hiss, come dribbling from Harry’s sore arse and onto the bedsheets.

“I suppose we should probably shower.” Harry smiles abashedly. “Unless you want to try to get some more sleep.”

“I think I’m fully awake now, Harry,” Draco teases.

“About that,” Harry begins, blushing, “I really am sorry, I didn’t mean—”

Draco cuts Harry’s words off with a kiss before pulling away, eyes warm and expression playful.

“It was well worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)  
> Find me on [livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/-melodic-/)


End file.
